Her Eyes Only
by Leroy J
Summary: S2 M/L. Max can only deny for so long. She knows what she wants, even if she's afraid. Dreams can be an escape from those hectic days with the virus, especially when Logan happens to show up in them... No Virus, No Pulse; but she has a family with him.
1. Some Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, clearly. Don't sue me. Just writing ff.**

_**A/N: There I go again, starting another story when there are multiple stories of mine that are not finished yet. Sorry. I couldn't help it. Anyway, check this out, and I promise it gets more exciting later on. Every story needs a certain beginning…**_

**NOTE: **Max and Logan are still infected with the virus, so technically this takes place in s2 someplace. They still may, or may not be concerned with a cure…

**R&R **_(And this story is dedicated to Mario, Marcus Sylenus. Thanks for the inspirations!) _

**Her Eyes Only**

**_Some Guardian Angel_**

***

She was tired, she was hungry and she was pissed. So, typically it was a normal day at Jam Pony. But everything just went all side ways on her, like always. She shouldn't be surprised; it is how that thing called fate or whatever worked. Fate's a bitch. Fate can go screw over someone else; she was tired of dealing with it.

She really thought that just _maybe_, possibly, she and Logan would become something more than friends. No matter how many times she just denied everything, every glance, every laugh. Those smiles Max would get from Logan. How hard she tried to hide those damned feelings away. But no matter how hard she tried, damn Logan… He'd always have her crawling inside with every look he gave her. To make it even worse, he _knew_ what his looks can do.

So they can't touch. So what can she do? Be tormented with everything she's feeling?

'_Screw these feelings. I can't even touch him.'_

Max mounted her bicycle and peddled fast out of the bustling area of Jam Pony. She barely acknowledged Normal's whining about riding inside the headquarters. She didn't give a shit; she just wanted some chicken parmesan.

The streets were soaked to the core with grimy rain puddles. Her bike zoomed through them, masses of grey water spraying on her shoes.

'_Dammit.'_

Frowning, and looking extremely dangerous, she weaved artistically through people filling up the streets. The faces blurred past her, unrecognizable.

'_I can't even touch him. I shouldn't even see him, yet my stupid ass can't keep away long enough. Damn you Logan Cale. Look what you do to me…'_

She shook her head, now noticing a chilly drizzle beginning to pick up. The clouds were a vengeful purple color. The color of painful bruises, like the ones she used to get at Manticore.

Max peddled faster, swerving past cars, past little kids playing kickball in the street, past a few sector cops. This rain wasn't going to pour on her. Hell no it wasn't.

Her ears, immediately tingled, and she heard a young woman's voice in complete distress. But she didn't stop peddling yet.

"_Please! Sir, this boy, he fell down into the sewer! I can't… Please! Don't walk away! He might be-!" _

Max sighed, slightly annoyed, she might be a little late for the chicken parmesan Logan was making for her. Her bike came to a screeching halt in front of the lady hovering over the sewer drain. Her face was bright red, and she looked Max up and down incredulously.

"How old is he, do you know?" Max set her bike against a telephone pole, and walked towards the lady.

She stuttered, not sure what to make of Max. "He, he… looked seven his name is Nathan, I heard one of his friends call him that. Those kids always play around here and never listen-,"

She took a peek into the sewer, the water churning around from city drainage. Of course the hole wasn't covered with a drain plate, it was wide open, a gaping hole of danger. Any kid, or adult for that matter, could fall into it. Max glanced up at the lady quickly.

"Do you know if he's conscious?" Max zipped off her black jacket quickly, not really thinking about anything other than getting to Logan, and she tossed it to the lady who awkwardly caught it with a hand.

She looked stunned, "'Scuse me miss? What are you doing? You won't be able to swim through that. There are plenty of men-,"

Max gave the woman a fake smile, "Don't send a man to do a girl's job." And at that stunning comment, Max plunged into the sewage hole.

It was cold as hell, and slimy. She felt sharp particles rub between her skin and clothes. Run off particles, broken glass, metal shavings, and whatever else could be rubbing her in places she'd rather not have rubbed up. The current pushed her along, and Max had time to look around. A few ladder rungs were submersed in the black water, along with pipes that drained into the sewer. She decided to call the kid's name.

"Nathan? Nathan if you can hear me answer back!" She called, her legs pushing along through the water. Small waves bobbed above her breasts, and the black water slapped her chin every once in a while.

She heard a frail voice, "Mom?"

Max turned sharply around, the voiced resonated through the darkened sewer. It occurred to her that this boy couldn't really see her, but she would be able to see him.

"Buddy, could you keep talking to me?"

No answer.

Max sighed and resulted to boy talk, "Nathan, how about them Mariners? Could have done something with that new pitcher," Max thought of his name quickly, "McCauley, huh?" Her voice bounced around the cement and metal walls. Lapping water sounded completely hollow, almost non existent.

He answered very quietly, "He sucks."

She couldn't help but chuckle. She felt slightly relieved that he was conscious, because if he wasn't surely he'd be dead by now.

"Yes, he does suck. Nathan, do you hurt anywhere?"

She waited for him to answer so she could follow his voice.

"Yeah, my leg hurts something fierce."

For the fork in the sewer she heard his voice protrude from the left. So she pushed through the water towards the left. A branch hit her in the square of her shoulders.

"Mother-!" She choked out.

She stopped suddenly. Her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows furrowed. The water was picking up, and quickly from the rain. She heard fierce drainage up current; she knew how radical these drains can become during storms.

'_Shit.'_

Max trudged quicker towards him. Nathan, stuck in a metal debris containing wall, grasped onto it. The whole separator blocked off that whole wing of pipes. His body was pushed against the gate from the severity of the current.

Max swam quickly towards him, seeing his face doze in and out of consciousness. He was young, his hair was plastered around his face, like Max's, and he looked like hell.

"Nathan," Max was ten feet away from him. Her voice jumped around, echoing.

"My leg is stuck." He grimaced as he tried pulling himself free. His voice was almost lost in the sound of oncoming water.

The place began to shrink as the water rose very quickly.

Max placed her hands on his waist trying to help keep his head above the whirling, dangerous current. She gasped as a large, metal car bumper clashed against a wall by water and was heading straight at them.

"Goddammit." She quickly nestled the boy's shaking body around her own and she braced herself.

It slammed against the back of her neck, excruciatingly. Max let free a painful whimper. Her spine tingled. The bumper swirled and clung to the metal gate, only two feet away. Water gushed through the gate, while debris, clung onto it. There were already hordes of junk rusted onto the gate itself, all pilling up, never been removed.

The boy whispered into Max's ear, "Are you ok?"

Max gave a painful grin, and held her teeth together, "Yeah. Don't worry about me." She freed herself from Nathan and looked at him very seriously. "I'm going to need you to help me, ok?"

He nodded.

"Can you quiz me on some math facts? I just can't remember them."

The boy frowned at her, "I will." His fists tightened around the bars in determination.

Her mind partly blocked out Nathan, while her feet and hands blindly felt around for any weak spots in the metal.

"39," Max answered, not looking at him.

She kicked a spot and she felt it partly give way. "20," she said again, the water nearly sounding over her. She kicked brutally this time and the bar crumbled away.

'_Yes! Good thing too, this water is getting wild.'_

Nathan's eyes quizzically looked into Max's. "How'd ya break it?"

She answered plainly, "I eat my veggies."

The water swirled Max's hair around into knots as she submerged herself completely under the black water. Her hands skillfully felt around. She felt the boy's leg and memorized how it was located. His ankle was definitely broken.

She pulled herself up, when she did, Nathan's head was pulling up for air, and his lips were under dangerously.

"Listen. Now you're going to have to pull your own leg out. But do it _really_ carefully, Nate."

His nod was panicky. His blue eyes burning with fear.

Treading the water with her feet, since the ground was almost non-existant now, she grabbed onto the boys waist, supporting him up. She felt him jerk and grimace. He began to cry.

"It hurts!" He wrapped his arms around Max's neck; she grimaced as he tightened his grip. "Please!"

She looked over her shoulder, and noticed how close to the ceiling of the drain they were now. Waves slapped around menacingly as they were sucked into the wings of the main sewer.

"Hold onto my shoulders. Hold your breath." She pulled them both under this time. She felt for the boy's foot, felt his shoe now that it wasn't pinned by that one bar, and unlaced it with her eyes shut. She did this quickly, knowing time was becoming a bitch. His shoe came off easily and his foot was free from in-between the bars.

They both came up for air, Max unfazed, the boy gulping for precious oxygen.

"I'm going to need my arms, Sweetie." Max let go of the boys waist and he screamed, panicked that she was trying to get rid of him.

"No!"

"Nate, listen. You've been extremely brave. Now please, hold onto my neck and wrap your feet around my waist!"

He cried even louder but quickly proceeded with Max's commands.

She looked around, the water splashing into her mouth, her hair meshing to her face. She waded the current as best she could. There was a long, grey pipe on the ceiling of the sewer leading back to where she had entered from. She reached up and easily clung onto it. She began to pull against the current.

"We'll be alright Nathan."

When Max had protruded from the sewer with a shaking Nathan clinging to her back, people around her clapped and smiled, she estimated that twenty folks gathered around looking silly at her in the monsooning rain.

"_You're a hero!"_

"_She saved that kid!"_

"_No way!" _

One voice stood out particularly, "Max! Max!? Are you alright?" Logan pushed through the crowd of people. Her heart leapt inside of her chest.

'_Logan? He always seems to show up right when I would love him to, but also when I don't want him to. Damn him…'_

Max felt Nate shaking on her back. She held onto his small hands that were tightly wrapped around her neck. She maneuvered him to her hip, so he'd be more comfortable and pressure wouldn't be on his broken ankle. His head immediately fell to her shoulder.

"Logan?" She didn't know why he was here. "How'd you-,"

"Alec left Jam Pony a little after you, saw you plunge into a well and decided to call me to see if I was making you do that." He stared into her eyes; she could tell he was a little perplexed at the whole thing.

'_Alec…'_

A woman walked up to them and urged them to be checked by medical professionals. This was the first time that Max had noticed an ambulance located at the scene. She followed the woman, dressed in the common blue jacket and black pants, EMT attire.

Max and Nathan sat inside the ambulance, guarded from becoming any more soaked, while Logan stood in the sopping rain, his hair and clothes clearly drenched.

The EMT, a pretty red-haired woman, finished taping up Nathan's ankle. Her eyes smiled at Max. Then her eyes flicked to Logan. Max chewed on her bubble gum which Logan had conveniently gave her, and watched her work on her new buddy. The woman smiled at Nathan again.

"You are one lucky boy," she patted his knee. She nodded at Logan and Max, "You have a beautiful boy. He's a brave one. And you, jumping after your child like that?"

Max's eyes grew wide, and her cheeks flushed. Max and Logan both stuttered, "He's not our son." Her eyes met with Logan's awkwardly.

The woman looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"It's fine." Max shook the apology away. She smiled at Nathan, "Listen bud, take care and don't play over by that thing again. Got it? See ya." She planted a light kiss on the boy's forehead before she left the cover of the ambulance. They had talked in the ambulance about things, Nathan's annoying sister. How bad the pitcher for Seattle was, why Nathan was afraid of spiders. Max made a little friend, and apparently she had a new fan.

"Wait! Max?" He called quickly sitting up.

Max turned around, rain pounding on her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my guardian angel. I'll keep you in my heart 'cause you saved me." He side smiled at her before blowing her a child-like kiss. His pretty blue eyes, stunning her.

Max couldn't help but drain all of her previous anger; everything she endured was worth it. "Sure thing," she smiled at him, and pretended to catch his kiss midair, she tucked it away in her wet pocket. She was no longer pissed off; even the itchy debris rubbing in the worst of places didn't faze her. Not even the pulsating on the back of her neck could shape anything.

'_He called me his guardian angel…sweet kid. Thing is, I'm really no angel, if I am any then I am a mysterious one; someone with as many burdens as I have, and regrets can be no angel. I'm just trying to do my thing and get by… ha, guardian angel…'_ Max smiled to herself even when she tried to hide it.

Logan spoke as they were driving back to his penthouse, "Oh by the way, the chicken parmesan is done. Plus I contacted the city officials and paid for that sewer to be fixed so that can never happen again. God knows it would too with that playground right next to it. Max, I hope you're hungry." His eyes never left the road ahead.

Max couldn't help but sigh. It all sounded incredible. "Yes. And maybe even a hot shower could do me good."

Logan chuckled, "Yes, definitely a hot shower could."

How badly they wanted to pretend everything was normal, no virus to mess it all up. How long they waited…those unnecessary lies and denials. Neither Max, nor Logan would admit it aloud. It'd be too dangerous, and stupid. The worst of it is they can't act out their passion for one another. Both Max and Logan were thinking the same thing in the silence of the car ride back. Fate…is a real bitch, right?

_'Screw it. I want that chicken and that shower... guardian angel? What a kid.'_

* * *

**Let me know what you think, again. Love any reviews! See you all soon.**

**Bye and gotta blaze, **

**Cassie **

* * *


	2. Awake, in Logan's bed?

DISCLAIMER: Check back there.

A/N: This is where Max gets a little confused… when she ends up in Logan's bed.

**Thanks to all reviewers, this is where the story picks up.** (Special thanks to punkrockwarlord, couldn't have done it without you.) **Review at the end, I want to know what you think… (Yeah, and a few bad words here and there but...its Max.) R&R**

* * *

**Her Eyes Only**

**_Awake, in Logan's bed?_**

**_***_**

After she was cleaned off, and warmed up, Max was ready to eat. They were chatting, about chess, Max's little adventure, and of course the dinner they were enjoying.

After Logan asked for salt during the course, they had almost touched during the exchange. Salt shaker fell, salt spilled everywhere. Max flipped. She should have known something like that could ruin everything. She was bound to take off, but the sad look in Logan's eyes made her stay. He looked so pitiful when he was sad; it hurt her slightly, so she sucked her pissing attitude up and plunked into the chair like nothing happened.

Even though something did, she could have killed him. And it made her antsy, she was mad that she was stupid enough to stick around him, she was mad how Logan made her so…_happy. _She was frustrated to the fact of how attracted to Logan she was. It wasn't just the man's physique, but it was _everything_. His sensitivity, his intelligence, and his pseudo everything about that man, Max was attracted to. Even his sly attitude, his sexy voice made Max's inside flip around. It was a shocker she didn't jump the guy the first chance she could have gotten. She was also a little pissed she never got that chance.

"Hey Logan?" Max asked, roaming around his office. She wanted to know if he was not only a player, but if he was truly a marrying type of man. Even though his first attempt went awry, she wondered if he'd do it again. But Logan wasn't any type of player when it came to her, and it kind of disappointed her that she never got to flirt with that side of Eyes Only. Sometimes Logan behaved himself to well, even when she didn't want him to.

She heard his voice from the kitchen over the sounds of plates clanking. "Yes?"

"Would you ever get married, again?" One eyebrow on her was raised, extremely curious.

The clamber stopped and then came this, "Well…" Then more clattering, then his voice much stronger, "yes, if I found the right person."

Max felt herself grin without really knowing why. She knew he was married before but Max never considered his ex wife-alcoholic thing a true marriage, so she was curious. She was right too.

He cleared his voice and he spoke to her, "Max?"

"Yup?"

"Same question to you."

This, Max had to think about. She never really thought about marriage before, it wasn't really on her list of things to do. Occasionally she wondered if she were normal, if she should get married. When she went to Bennet's wedding with Logan, the parts she had seen were so beautiful and intimate. It was real, and she _did_ secretly desire that for herself. But without all the hassle over exchanging rings. Still, the whole thing was overly extravagant, looked like nothing she could picture herself doing. But it lured her, it was intriguing, and she knew something like that would be hard.

"Maybe. Depends," Max said back.

"On what?"

"On the fact that I better like the guy," She placed a hand on her hip and walked back into the kitchen where Logan stood hovering over the table. "And he better be able to cook better than myself. Or my whole family could go hungry."

Logan laughed and picked up the pan of left over aromatic chicken. "Could always boil noodles," Logan slipped the pan into the fridge and turned back to her with a more serious complexion. "What if you had to run? It'd sure be hard to leave a family behind wouldn't it? All those questions raised."

"Easy, if it was the best thing to do, I'd run." Her eyes were distant, almost nonchalant and unemotional.

Logan sighed, curiosity dancing in his eyes. He leaned forward on the counter and cradled his face in his hands. Logan was damned curious as to how human Max could be. He's seen that one-of-a-kind passion floating inside of her, but he wanted to know if she would admit it aloud to him. Underneath her soldier complexion, she was indeed a big softie, and had an enormous heart. She just didn't want to acknowledge it.

He began, "Well, what would you do for your husband? Your kids? Would you tell them about the whole transgenic revved up killer inside thing?" he smirked.

Max thought about it. Logan was trying to get inside her head or something, trying to figure her out like always. But she couldn't focus on much, Logan's scent was testing her and so was the chicken still lingering in the air.

Then she glared at him, "Why are you asking me all these questions. We aren't going to have to do any undercover family thing right?"

Logan chuckled. How quickly Max could turn. Although, Logan would never mind being able to play that sort of game with Max…

"No, no. Although if that ever turns up, we could play it off well."

"Even though we couldn't touch."

Logan turned his head, "right."

Max and Logan moved into the living room, sitting across from one another, talking about the day. They briefly discussed something Logan had turned up on a guy he's been trying to nail for months, they talked about Nathan and how awkward it was when the woman confused them both for his parents. Logan asked about the sewer, about finding Nathan. Max told him how surprised she was when he had turned up, unexpectedly from the crowd of people. Her mind trailed back to the whole, Nathan-parent thing.

Max retorted, "Do I really look that old or something?"

Logan smiled at her, his eyes dazed, "Never. You're beautiful just in case you forgot. You're not old. You know that."

She blinked as if thrown through a loop, "Manticore made sure I'd know." She tried to blow off his compliment. It flattered her immensely, but she couldn't bear to process it in its entirety.

Logan cleared his throat, feeling tongue-tied, "I meant, that well you cared for the kid and she just figured since we were the ones in the ambulance…"

Max gazed up at him, "right."

The room was silent for a bit. Max yawned, puzzled at how tired she was.

He stood and glanced at Max taking in her appearance, "You need rest, Max. You got beat up today. Go ahead and take the guest bedroom, since it is past curfew." He was staring out the window, looking into the Seattle night before he turned his gaze on Max again.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Logan," she stood and stretched like a cat. "I'll catch ya in the a.m."

Logan warmly smiled and wished her sweet dreams.

Max was already dressed in extra clothes she's left here before, and instantly crawled in-between the sheets. The sheets were cool, and very comfortable. It was times like these where her mind lofted into fantasies, or recollections of the day. Logan's face kept appearing, his smile as well in her recollection. Max wondered if Nathan's parents reached the ambulance, if they will keep his leg raised on a type of pillow, if they'd have any kind of child Tylenol to give him.

Then her mind leapt over to wondering about the whole marriage talk. Logan was right, she wouldn't have a plan. Then again he was utterly wrong, because she couldn't (no matter how hard she tried), picture herself being with any other person. She felt so stupid thinking that too. Logan was her best friend; he was one of the few people that actually gave a shit about her. Sometimes he scared her with the knowledge he possessed about her. He knew how she worked. Then again she knew how Logan Cale worked too. Still, he was able to amaze even her with what he could say. But she was lying to herself when she tried to force and ignore her stupid feelings about him. There was so much she could say, but she would not. Not like things can change over night…

Her eyes drooped shut, she was tired. She was tired like a normal person, someone who wasn't transgenic. And she didn't mind one bit, her mind floated into the sleeping state and she did sleep.

**_Max awoke, feeling a warm streak of sun on her face._** She tried not to open her eyes just yet; she was still enjoying this precious shut eye. She felt different, almost completely renewed. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs luxuriously. She let out a sigh of content.

The edge of the mattress indented slightly, and Max instinctively opened her eyes.

She didn't expect to see what she did, it threw her out of whack, she pushed away from the two pairs of young eyes that watched her curiously, one a stunning green, the other a wonderful, dark honey brown. Max jumped back farther, startled. A little boy and a little girl grinned back at her. Max gasped, for she wasn't in the guest bedroom any longer. She was in Logan's bed. She looked at her clothes, they weren't hers either. Max let out a confused whimper. They were _Logan's_.

'_Dear god, what happened? Did we sleep together or something? Wait…that's not right. I'd kill him. What in the hell…'_

The girl with caramel colored hair spoke to her, "When's daddy gunna wake up?" She looked up at Max, her little hands drumming the mattress slowly. She wasn't sure what the hell she was talking about; both of the kids seemed close in age, around five. Max had no idea where they had come from, why they were talking to her, and why in the hell she was decked out in Logan's threads.

She skimmed the room, it was definitely Logan's bedroom, and maybe it was purely innocent. Maybe what they talked about last night was Logan's way of saying that he'd have to watch over some kind of distressed woman's kids, and that they'd have to play family for an undercover Eyes Only thing. Maybe this whole thing wasn't what it even seemed; surely Logan wouldn't have Max in the same bed with him…

A very familiar yawn rose next to her, one that she has heard hundreds of times when Logan would stay up too late working on Eyes Only stuff. That same yawn she's known…

'_Fuck.'_

Slowly and apprehensively, she turned around in the bed and as she feared, a shirtless Logan laid, his glasses off, his hair a spiky mess, and he was only a mere inch away. She was confused, very confused. Max threw off the silky covers and leapt from Logan's bed. She felt self conscious, merely naked with only Logan's t-shirt on and a pair of black panties. The two kids watched her intently. The little boy with his mouth hung open in confusion; never let his gaze off of her. Max watched stunned, as they both climbed onto the bed where Max was sleeping only a few minutes ago. They sprawled themselves comfortably next to Logan, as if they knew him. The two children young, and clearly siblings, by the way they hung so close, resembled…

'_Dear God…'_

The green-eyed, boy frowned at Max. "Momma, why are you acting so _weird?_"

*****

Max's breath stuck inside her esophagus, she felt like she was on the spot. Her stomach twisted, she was really mystified now. This wasn't happening whatever was happening. There was no way…

'_What is this? A fucking joke!?'_

"Buddy, I'm not your Mom. Did Logan pick you up somewhere for an Eyes Only dealio or something?" Max tried very slowly to back out of the room. Her hands seemingly guarding her from everything she was seeing. "You're just a confused little kid, that's all."

The little girl twirled her blonde hair between two small fingers thoughtfully, she looked up at Max.

Max almost fell over when she saw her own eyes within her.

"What's an Eyes Only?" she asked. The little girl had the slightest wisp, a child-like wisp. The girl's long hair was thick and long. She was adorable.

"Are you all in on this? That's it," Max walked over to Logan, he was still sleeping like a baby, and slapped him on his muscular chest. She felt only a little guilty; he was beautiful when he slept. But he deserved the slap.

'_I touched him. Dammit! What a dumbass move, Max!'_

Logan awoke with a jump, he was frantic. He gripped the ends of the mattress and sat straight up. Max saw the two kids gape at her; almost like she did something completely awful.

"Max!? What? What was that for?" He was stunned, absolutely thrown off guard as if he didn't know what that whole painful wake up was for.

Max rambled, "What's the dealio with these kids? And _why_ the hell am I sleeping in _your_ bed!?" She stubbornly waited for his answer, her hand firmly on her stuck-out hip. No way was he going to be able to get himself out of this one, -even if he faints or whatever from the touch they just exchanged.

Logan's eyes were completely lost; his hair looked a little lost too, messy, bed head style. She tried to focus on the task at hand, and not his naked chest. Max watched almost stunned as the little girl crawled into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her without a thought. He continued to stare at her, perplexed.

Then he did what she'd at least expected, he laughed. He laughed so hard that the two kids began to laugh with him. They all laughed with bell like amusement. Max was trying to remain pissed, but this whole scene just melted it away like butter.

Logan spoke between laughs, "Max, I thought you weren't mad about yesterday. You said you liked the surprise party we threw you. I told the kids that in the morning you would surely be angry about it all, knowing you."

Max stomped her foot, "The kids? Logan!?"

He smiled, "I know, I know. First I didn't want them in on it, but in the end we all pitched what we could. Don't worry, they didn't mind helping with everything."

Max sighed, absolutely exasperated, "Logan. What _is_ this?" Her eyes gleamed of utter frustration. Logan wasn't even making sense, and it was angering her.

Logan opened his mouth then stopped whatever he was going to say. He brought his attention to the girl he was holding. Max watched him, as if nothing else depended on it. A loud gasp left her as she noticed the similarities between that girl and both she and Logan. She had his hair, a few freckles, and the personality to boot. But the girl also had Max's doe eyes, yet they had a Logan personality to them, her own eyebrows and her lips, although not as full, were on this child, and were all Max. She was afraid to check the boy with the green eyes, for she _knew_ whose eyes they belonged to.

"Dear God, these are our kids?" Max whispered so quietly, so reserved. She couldn't even think of anything else. She saw Logan kiss the little girl on the cheek and shoo both of them out of the room. How vulnerable she felt at this moment, she was uncomfortable, and almost shy. She was alone with him.

**

* * *

****Review or thoughts? I love 'um!**

**I'll try to get this story updated every two days if I can, although I won't make any promises**!

Thanks much & gotta blaze,

cas


	3. Memory Loss and Fantasy Worlds

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks to Dutch and Jeanetteg for being my two reviewers on this chapter. The funny thing is,

_**I know **_**I had more than two readers on this chapter. I know you're out there…you can't hide from me! Alright, I'll stop being all 'Normal anal' with the lack of feedback but the abundance of readers, still come on people, I write this for you honestly.**

DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL.

_I know it wasn't two days, sorry! It wasn't the best week. My dog Lucky died, and I had a whole bunch of work to catch up on. _**Review, please.** See ya!

* * *

**_Her Eyes Only_**

**_Memory Loss and Fantasy Worlds_**

**_***_**

He got up from the bed and slowly walked up to her, a worried look plastered about his face. "Babe, are you alright? The doctor said that you'd stop having these memory loss spells. Ever since Tru's birth you've been…different." he frowned, seemingly disappointed.

She wanted to smack him silly, she didn't like being the ass of any joke, but the look on Logan's face kept her hand firmly placed at her hip. He wasn't kidding; whatever he was talking about was no lie. This wasn't even an Eyes Only face, cold and detached, this was Logan. Caring about Max, caring about her more than just a friend, like a _lover_. He spoke as if Max truly had carried his child, for a second Max had to remind herself she was no mother to any children of Logan's. Max gulped, reality was spinning out of control.

She recalled what he said, "Tru? Was that… the little girl who was just in here?"

Logan's reaction was as if someone punched him in the gut. His eyes were truly upset, he looked hurt. He sighed eerily, "No, Max. Our youngest. Please tell me you haven't forgotten about our children again?" he wasn't angry, just heavily gloomy. Hurt played within his eyes.

'_Forgotten about our children again? What's going on?'_ The way he delivered that line to her made Max feel extremely guilty. Like she did something terrible, she just wanted to fix what she said. She didn't want to hurt Logan.

"No, of course not…" She couldn't do it, Logan saw right through her as if she never said a thing.

"The twins, Avery Hope and Joseph Leon," he sighed and reached up to Max's face, "Then the baby, Truth Lynn?" he shook his head, his rustled hair falling around his face. His hair was longer, and he was cleanly shaven. "Max…" he touched her cheek so lightly, that Max couldn't object. "Tru? I wanted to name her that. Remember? Truth is very important to me, to my job, to us. So you asked me what I wanted our daughter's name to be and I said, Truth."

Max shook her head and slowly backed away from Logan. She didn't know any of this; she didn't know what was going on. "No, I don't remember that at all, Logan. This is some kind of dream, or something because you and I!? We aren't a thing; we can't be a thing because of the virus!" Max backed away from him slowly, she found herself against the wall, almost helpless. Her eyes dared him to keep telling stories like this to her. Stories that couldn't be possible, no matter how much she wished they were.

Logan reached out to her, "Max, come here. Please, every time you have one of these spells you scare _our children_. How many times do I have to tell you that there is no virus? It was all in your head, Max. You aren't a chimera, or whatever you say, you don't have any siblings, and the world never ended. Please, come here. I'll help you remember everything. All you ever have to do is look me in the eyes and you know it all. My _eyes only_ can help you for so long. You need to figure out how to let go of these fantasies." He walked up to her, his hands on her cheeks again, his body only a few inches apart from hers. "Let go of this fantasy world you live in, Max. This is the real world. You, me," he grinned beautifully at her, "the kids. That's the world you need to stay in."

She shook her head violently, "Are you saying I just made up everything I know? The Pulse? Manticore? All of that!? Logan-,"

That's when he pulled her face to his, almost hungrily. Their lips met. They kissed lightly at first, and then more frantically, it was like Max had Logan back. He pushed her up against the wall and began kissing her neck. Max didn't object one bit, although she was a little shocked as to how strong he was. She tasted him, the inside of his mouth, he was sweet. His mouth traveled down, his lips tracing her jaw bone and in result, Max's stomach tightened.

'_Logan…'_

She just wanted him, nothing but him. She didn't give a shit as to where she was, how she had gotten there. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted Logan. _All_ of him. She pulled him even closer, if that was still possible, and she let her hands wander around his chiseled-like chest. His hands danced around her thighs, her flat stomach, and her neck. Max groaned with pleasure. Logan had moves; he was always good at kissing. She could still remember that at least.

His lips ripped from hers suddenly. And he let go of her completely. Their breathing was rather ragged, and Max didn't want him to stop.

"What is it?" She questioned, sounding angrier then she expected.

Logan chuckled, and pointed to a white monitor resting on the bedside table. "The baby." A baby whimper began, right as Logan tugged on her hand. His eyes danced, cocky like. He whispered in her ear, "_later_." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek before leaving the room.

Max stood there in an almost dazed like state. She wasn't really sure what just happened, her lips felt puffy, she knew her hair was straight up messy. Logan pulled a fast one on her. To be honest, Max found that dominance in him unbelievably sexy. Even his cocky little gaze at her when he left made her wishing he'd come straight back.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

Max walked over to the dresser, and began rifling through it all. She thought it'd be best if she put on some type of clothing. The first drawer contained Logan's boxers, and socks. She went through another one and to her luck, found a drawer full of what seemed to be her clothes. She pulled out a deep blue turtle neck sweater and threw it on the bed. To her relief she found a pair of black pants to match. She didn't know what she'd do if this whole thing was stacked with flowery dresses.

Max dressed and left Logan's room, slightly apprehensive as to what she may encounter. She didn't know what to believe right now, but whatever's up, or whatever she's dreaming; she might as well go along with it just for fun. Besides if it gives her another make-out session with him, she can't put that down. And she wanted to see how this whole, kids-with-Logan thing actually worked.

When Max walked into the kitchen, she was greeted to the warm light of morning. It seeped along the wooden floor, made the whole pent house seemingly glow. Logan was in the kitchen with the baby, Max guessed, and she saw Avery sitting at the table flicking cheerios around.

She felt a little hand on her leg. It was Joseph. He smiled up at her through childlike curls, they were in his eyes. Max held out her hand for him to take. She might as well act like a mom to these kids while she could.

"Hey buddy," Max smiled at him.

"Daddy got you breakfast!" His smile was incredible, although she sees it through Logan almost everyday, it looked beautiful on this little boy.

"Cool. This girl's gotta eat," she grinned back to him.

Logan caught her eye from inside the kitchen. He side smiled at her through white teeth, like he was playing off their little secret make-out session. Max tried to restrain herself. For one, she didn't know if this was really her Logan, it was but… this Logan was just… _ungh._ A different, dominant, knows-what-he-wants Logan and he was the one she was having fun toying with right now.

"So you are hungry? At least that didn't change with your… forgetful session." Logan kept an eyebrow raised, and she knew he was checking her out when she sauntered into the kitchen.

Max almost had to smack her own self.

'_Logan…geez.'_

"It's what I do. Eat and crash at your-," she caught herself, "-our place?" She raised her own eyebrow and smiled at him mischievously. She felt pleased when he returned a certain face to her.

They both were cut off from their flirting game when the baby, Truth, began to wail in her highchair. Max looked down at her. She almost did a double take; she was so stunning, even for a baby. She had soft blond baby fuzz that actually shined in the sunny light, a few pieces stuck out silly on her round head, and big beautiful eyes. They were Logan's eyes. She was a beautiful little baby. She was positive her-, the _other_ two kids were just as beautiful as infants. Max frowned comically, and unable to help herself, she picked her up. It was like she always knew how to take care of babies.

"Awe, baby. What's got you so down?" Her voice cooed and she cuddled the little girl in her arms. It felt strange to hold something so, vulnerable. She hasn't held many babies in her life before, but apparently whatever she did, she did it right because little Tru became quiet in Max's arms. "Wow. I can't believe that worked," Max stuttered and looked up at Logan in amazement.

He grinned, taking in the sight of them both, "She just wanted her mommy is all."

Max nodded, "I guess so." That's when her heart had to go all warm and fuzzy inside.

'_This is great. Wow, I get to play family for a bit I guess. I can seriously get used to this…'_

Max couldn't help but smile, a wide ear to ear grin, when baby Tru looked up at Max and gave her a toothless smile. Max couldn't believe how adorable these kids were.

"She's so…" Max trailed off trying to find a word.

"Perfect?" he offered.

"Yes, they all are," she turned around and watched Avery and Joey giggle while playing with cheerios. It was the innocence they possessed that surprised her. Even Logan himself seemed innocent and so unburdened by life. His eyes didn't have that ominous sadness behind them; this Logan's eyes were bright and lively.

Max, extremely curious, walked up to the big window, not knowing what she'd see. She rubbed Tru's back softly in small circles without thinking. It was a strange motherly instinct Max never questioned or thought about.

The world she saw out of that window was completely different. There wasn't a littered street below. There weren't any burning trash cans placed haphazardly around. No abandoned cars, or homeless citizens waltzing around, trying to make a life out of nothing. There were adults walking on their way to work, bustling cars in a sort of rowdy commute, there was barely any sign of The Pulse… like it never…

'_Happened.'_

Max's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Just like Logan had said. There was no way in hell that Logan could have done _all_ this. He had told her that the world never ended… and to her it looked like the world was pretty damn fine. She kept staring, unbelieving. There were tons of cars! Streetlights worked! Max almost gasped when she saw a real, honest garbage truck driving along. It was like a damned movie all around the penthouse and even Seattle.

"If this isn't heaven then I really don't know what is," Max sighed, content at the moment. She was just going to accept this little gift given to her. Why waste questioning everything good?

******

After breakfast with Max's 'family', she was desperately anxious to check out this new place. The city, her friends, any place she knew without a doubt, just to see how strange and renewed it all was. She wondered if they would be the same as she knew them. She couldn't even guess what they would be like without the Post Pulse World.

'_I wonder if I can get myself some chocolate…or maybe even get to go into a store and everything just be there. That's my kind of place…what about OC? Crash?'_

Max sat on the couch watching Logan search around for his keys.

"So you haven't seen them?" He asked, digging through cushions in an armchair.

"No," she returned. "Logan, you think I should go down to the store? To get stuff? Is that what I should do?"

He continued his frantic search, mumbling something about 'deadlines and columns'.

"Whatever you want, Max," he said and then he sighed as if in epiphany. Max watched engrossed as Logan walked over to the coat hanger, reached inside the pocket of a little purple jacket, and pulled out a set of shiny car keys. He jingled them satisfactorily. "Forgot I let Ave hold them for me when we left the bakery for your birthday cake yesterday," Logan chuckled, "she just forgot to give them back to her old dad."

Max smiled at him even though she didn't know a thing about that. "Right."

"But yeah, what you were saying before. Taking the kids around to a few stores or whatever might be fun." He slipped on a long jacket, while walking towards the door.

Max _really_ liked this Logan. Although she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, she still enjoyed this little scenario. She found him extremely attractive, even more manly and handsome than what she remembered. Something about the whole family man Logan…she couldn't wait to wonder what else she could get herself into in this place…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed some Max and Logan kissage. S2 was so empty of them. **

_**Thoughts? Wishes? You have opportunities, a normal world for Max… to keep that going; you should really drop a line!**_

Thanks much & gotta blaze!

cc.


	4. Free From Manticore

**A/N: Thanks to: Marcus Sylenus, Dutch, Brian2008, sydwens, Alan Grey, and AndieDark. Special thanks to all the help punkrockwarlord bestowed on me, couldn't have done it w/o you! I couldn't have done it w/o all you reviewers, really.**

**Thank you, all. =) **

**Sorry it took so long, I kind of wanted to wait and see if I wanted this to go the way it's heading... **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

---If you like Logan/Max or this story, _**review**_ at the end. I'm interested in everyone's thoughts; even if they're not what I want to hear…

* * *

**Her Eyes Only**

**_Free from Manticore_**

**_***_**

"_But yeah, what you were saying before. Taking the kids around to a few stores or whatever might be fun." He slipped on a long jacket, while walking towards the door._

Max thought quickly, "Guess it's a good thing I don't have to work then, huh?" Max in truth, had no idea if she worked or not. But she decided to try to be sly about getting information.

"Yeah, it's good you have this week off at the office," he walked quickly up to the twins, who played on the floor of the living room close to Max. He planted a kiss on both of their heads.

'_I really like this Logan. He's so… perfect. Sexy… and he's a total smiling, whacky family man.'_

"Bye, Daddy!" Ave piped up, grinning hugely at her father. Logan reached down and tickled her belly, causing her to twist and squeal playfully.

Max was eating this whole family thing up. Just the little things like that could make her smile without even really knowing why. It was just so natural, but so new. Max _loved _it. She watched him interact with them, Logan ruffled Joey's hair and he giggled a little boy laugh.

'_They're just adorable.'_

Max didn't notice she was chuckling with them all until Logan leaned over her, while she sat on the couch, and began kissing her. She eagerly reached up and grabbed his head, raking her fingers through his soft hair. She felt his tongue for a second before he pulled away for the second time today.

'_Why do you always do that!?'_

She tried very hard not to frown this time. "I'll see you later?" She asked, not sure if there was a certain schedule of some sort. She also didn't want Logan to leave, she was afraid that she might not see him again.

Logan pecked her on the lips again quickly, "Of course and are you going to be ok today?"

Max nodded, even though she had no idea what she was going to do, except for wing it, like always. She wasn't sure how her day could turn out.

He gave her that look again, that _one_. He kissed the baby on the cheek before leaving Max alone with the kids.

'_I hope this goes fine. I forgot to ask Logan about Avery, Joey and Truth…'_

Max shifted the baby in her arms as she watched Avery and Joey closely. She was interested in what these kids were doing. Then it hit her…

'_I'm I transgenic? Are my kids-, I mean, these kids transgenic?'_

Max gritted her teeth; curiously she looked out the window and attempted to use her enhanced vision to see what was going on across the street. She was going to find out one way or another.

'_Nothing.'_

She tried again, her pupils never changing to help her see. She tried to listen, to use her listening abilities on the folks next door, thing was, she couldn't hear a damned thing. And she's didn't know what it's like _not_ being able to do these transgenic things. She just never really noticed that she couldn't do them.

'_I wonder…'_

After setting the baby in her bassinette, Max sauntered into the bathroom to find a mirror. Either way, she'd have a barcode, or she wouldn't have one. It was that simple, yet at the same time, she was scared shitless as to what she'd see, or wouldn't, on her neck.

She flipped on the bathroom light and observed herself. She was surprised to see how long her hair was, but she looked nearly the same. Except she did notice that teenager look to her body, was completely gone, she was more matured. Her face lost its girlish beauty; it was more womanly than what she knew. Most of all, she was happy.

Still gazing in the mirror, she lifted her hair away slowly, probably not helping her nerves, and used another hand held mirror to observe her neck. To her utter surprise, there wasn't a black-lined barcode stamped there like a skid mark. She rubbed the skin to make sure. Nothing. She was free; she had no imprisonment tattoo reminding her she was Manticore's property. Max felt the proverbial weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

'_I'm normal and free.'_ She laughed. She laughed so carefree it was uplifting. It was like laughing in the face of the beast, herself; she had found her humanity after all. Wherever that might be, she had won after all. She could hardly believe it.

Avery stood in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against the frame of the door. Her child like belly slightly exposed as her arms reached above her head to finger the wood on the frame. She watched Max through curious eyes which she knew so well.

"Momma, what's so silly?" she asked, her full attention locked on the joyful Max.

Max smiled a thousand watt smile, "Momma's just _very_ happy, Baby."

She heard a phone ring in the living room area, although it wasn't loud in her ears. It was just a ring. She looked down at Avery, still smiling, and picked her up.

Traversing through the pent house hallway, Max noticed the children's toys around in various places. She liked it; it gave it a sense of homeliness. A stuffed pony laid on its back in the hall, a kiddie like instrument right beside it. She was totally down with it all.

She went into the living room holding Avery; she looked about for this phone.

"Joey? You know where the phone is?" she asked him. His head darted up.

"It's on the counter, Momma."

"Thanks kiddo."

Max walked up to the counter, noticing it was made of very expensive marble. Nothing Logan would buy during The Pulse times. Actually, when she looked around the whole kitchen, every appliance was something she hadn't been familiar with before. The phone kept nagging at her. She looked around and saw a slender, silver device. It had a screen, with Logan's picture on it. Hesitantly she picked it up, looking for the answering button.

"Its right here, Momma," Avery touched the picture of Logan, and the ringing stopped.

She put the slender rectangle up to her ear. "Hello?"

She heard his voice, "Max. Did you remember to give Joey his meds?"

Max's heart flipped, "What? Why? Is he ok?"

Logan chuckled on the other line, "Calm down, Max. Just for his sniffles."

Max sighed, relieved, "No, how much? And where?"

"Third cabinet on the top with the child lock on it. One dissolvable tablet will be fine." He sounded a little worried, although it seemed like he's used to repeating this stuff to her a lot.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Max didn't know what to say. "When're you coming home?"

"Today, it might not be until six," he sighed. "Max, Mrs. Miller should be coming over later on to watch the kids at about 1:30."

"Oh. Ok, well is there anything I have to know before you go? Like, another kid someplace? Or what? I'm a little nervous," Max decided to just ask him. Hell, it'd save her the headache.

Logan's voice went smooth, "I never mind trying for them, but unless you have a little secret that I don't know about, no we don't have anymore kids."

That caught Max off guard; it felt like that was a little bit of TMI.

"Great. What should I know?"

"Avery, watch for her. She's like you. She likes to be sneaky, and she's very fast and silly. Then again, she's got my sweet side. Joey, he's shy with strangers, but he adores his sister's. Watch for Tru, doctor said there's a risk of diaper rash. But I'm sure you know all that already. Last time this happened, I had to remind you of everything about them. It's ok; it happens a lot with you." Logan zoomed through it all; apparently she isn't the most reliable wife and mother.

"Thanks."

"Gotta go; call me if you get in another rut. Love you."

He said love you so strongly it took her off guard. "Love you," she whispered.

An hour passed, Max bustled around the house trying to get the twins dressed and what not. They were wired with energy, and had short attention spans. Max finally decided to take charge and assist them with getting dressed. Joey didn't like that one bit; he demanded that Max let him do it by himself. He wanted to prove that he was a big kid. So Max backed off and leaned against the wall. She hid a smile as he finished the task unassisted.

"Where're we going today?" Avery asked.

"We're going to go to the market. Then, well, I don't know," Max sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do at all. What she did know was that she was excited to see Seattle.

Avery was about to speak but the doorbell rang and interrupted what she was going to say. She watched wide eyed as the four year old went running to open the door.

"Hey! Avery, don't you dare open that door!" Max trotted up to her and picked her up. "You never open that door. You never know who's behind it, baby."

Avery frowned and laid her head on Max's shoulder in embarrassment. She grasped her stuffed bunny closer to her neck.

"I'm sorry. I just want to keep you safe. I didn't mean to-," Max peeked through the peephole in the door and almost toppled over. Standing there before her very eyes was Sketchy, plain as day.

**

* * *

**

**Sketchy turned up! I want to return all of Max's friends and even... enemies? Heck yes. You'll be seeing them soon!! **Well I'm excited for that at least. Is that lame? Whatever... anyway...

**Tell me what you thought, always interested in them.** Plus, I really like reviews. :P I can't lie. (laughs).

-cc/cassiecrimson


End file.
